Fruits Eva
by Shini06
Summary: KS Le 18ème Ange est arrivé. Shinji et Kaworu sont transportés dans un autre temps. Je suis nulle aux résumés mais l'histoire est pas mal j'vous jure!
1. Chapitre 1

_**Fruits Eva**_

**_Auteur_** : Alexiel  
**_Genre_** : Yaoi, crossover  
**_Disclaimer_** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !  
**_Note_** : Les répliques ne sont certainement pas exact comparés à la VF de NGE car j'ai traduit de l'anglais ( je n'ai pas la VF mais la VOSTA )

_**Chapitre 1**_

Gendo était assis dans son fauteuil. Il faisait sombre. Fuyutsuki entra dans le bureau et se mit face à Gendo.

-Vous savez que deux pages des Manuscrits de la Mer Morte n'ont jamais été trouvées ?

Gendo ne bougea pas.

- L'heure de l'arrivée du 17ème Ange approche. Mais après l'avoir éliminé, que se passera-t-il ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gendo, caché par ses mains. Ses yeux brillèrent derrière ses lunettes. Il ne dit qu'un mot : " Bientôt ", et Fuyutsuki sortit.

Une pensée, un flash-back d'une petite fille courant pour rentrer chez elle. Elle a une bonne nouvelle pour sa mère. Elle ouvrit la poignée et le spectacle qu'elle vit la changea à jamais… Sa mère s'était pendue.

Une jeune fille nue dans une baignoire remplie d'eau, devenue froide à présent. Ses cheveux rouges autrefois flamboyants ont perdu leur teint. Ses fossettes sont creuses, ses yeux vides, sans émotions.

- Synchronisation 0… Je ne suis plus digne d'être la 2ème élue. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi. Ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni personne. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

Le toit de la maison était effondré. Le ciel bleu clair se composait de nuages blancs. Une vitre se brisa. Des pas s'approchèrent. Une voix d'homme parla.

- Etes-vous Sohryu Asuka Langley ?

Hyuga raccrocha le téléphone. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Misato Katsuragi.

- La seconde Division de l'Intelligence ont reporté avoir mit la 2ème élue sous surveillance.

Misato ne bougea pas. Elle avait les bras croisés et l'air grave.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas de leur genre de la perdre tout d'abord et de prendre 7 jours pour la retrouver ensuite.  
- Ils ont du le faire exprès. Ils essayent de nous causer des problèmes non ?  
- Cela se peut.

Misato pensa. " Le 5ème élue arrive aujourd'hui pour remplacer Asuka. Tout cela est bien trop parfait. "

Dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, Shinji Ikari réfléchit aux évènements passés. Il était pensif et ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa tête. Les cigales chantonnaient. Une image des clones de Rei lui apparut, en train de le regarder.

- Rei Ayanami…

L'image de Rei, bandée aux bras et à l'œil, assise sur un banc d'hôpital, lui apparut.

- J'ai un sentiment pour elle. Un peu, comme ma mère.

La tombe de Yui Ikari lui passa devant les yeux.

- Rei et ma mère. Que fais-tu avec elles, père ?

Le logo de la Nerv sur le mur dans la cellule où était emprisonnée Ritsuko Akagi s'alluma. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les jambes croisées et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Elle avait la tête baissée. Gendo se trouvait debout derrière elle.

- Commandant Ikari… Saviez-vous que mon chat est mort ? Le chat dont ma grand-mère prenait soin ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, mais à présent je sais que je ne le reverrai plus jamais.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous détruit le dummy system ?  
- Ce n'était pas le dummy system que j'ai détruit. C'était Rei.  
- Je vous le demanderai une fois de plus. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

Ritsuko sanglota.

- Je ne suis plus heureuse, même quand tu me touches. Va de l'avant et fais ce que tu veux de moi, cela ne t'as jamais stoppé avant !  
- Tu me déçois.  
- Décevoir ? Tu n'as aucun espoirs ni espérances de moi ! Je n'étais rien ! Je ne suis rien ! Rien !

Le logo de la Nerv ainsi que la silhouette de Gendo disparurent. Ristuko resta seule à sangloter.

- Que puis-je faire, maman ?

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Shinji Ikari fixait l'eva-02.

- Où as-tu disparu, Asuka ?

Il baissa la tête d'un air sérieux. " Mais de quoi pourrais-je lui parler ? Est-ce que je peux parler de Ayanami avec elle ? "

Le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes. Les cigales chantaient. Le ciel prenait une teinte orange. Les bâtiments étaient en ruine. Avec les cigales, le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre. Shinji Ikari était debout face à l'étendue d'eau. " Toji, Kensuke… Leurs maisons ont été détruites et maintenant ils sont partis. Des amis, je n'ai plus personne dont je pourrais appeler ainsi. Personne. " Les dégâts de l'explosion de l'eva-00 étaient assez grand. " Je ne peux plus aller voir Ayanami. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui faire face. Je ne sais même pas comment parler et réagir avec elle maintenant. Asuka… Misato… Maman… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? "

Le poing de Shinji se fermait et s'ouvrait au fil et à mesure de sa pensée. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un humer un air. Il tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui humait 'L'Air à la Joie'. Un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux argentés, regardant en direction du soleil, était assis sur une statue étrange. Il finit son refrain avant de parler.

- Chanter est bien.  
- Huh ?  
- Chanter apporte de la joie et revitalise l'esprit. Je pense que cette musique est la meilleure réussite de la culture des Lilims. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? Ikari Shinji-kun ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en prononçant le nom de Shinji. Il avait des yeux rouges carmin. Un albinos.

- Comment sais-tu mon nom ?  
- Tout le monde connaît ton nom. Je ne veux pas être impoli mais, tu es plutôt ignorant de ta propre renommée.  
- Vraiment ? Et tu es ?  
- Je suis Kaworu. Nagisa Kaworu. Comme toi je suis un des élus. Le cinquième élu.

Shinji exclama son étonnement.

- Tu es le cinquième élu ? Tu… Nagisa-kun…  
- Appelle-moi Kaworu, Ikari-kun.

Shinji rougit et sourit.

- Oh non, tu peux m'appeler Shinji.

Kaworu émit un petit rire et sourit à Shinji.

- Le cinquième élu vient d'arriver. Nagisa Kaworu. Kaworu du bord de la mer. Ses informations ont été effacées, juste comme Rei.  
- Mais une donnée est restée. Il est né le jour du Second Impact.

La voiture de Misato se laissait descendre jusqu'aux quartiers de la Nerv. Elle était assise devant avec Hyuga à sa gauche. Tous deux discutaient de Kaworu Nagisa.

- Le comité nous l'a directement envoyé. Il doit sûrement il y avoir quelque chose avec lui.  
- Le rapport de Marduk sur le 5ème élue a été classé, j'ai donc hacker le système du Département de l'Intelligence.  
- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fais cela !  
- Cela a de la valeur.

Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille : " J'ai trouvé où il cache Ritsuko-san. " avant de reprendre sa place.

- Que voulez-vous faire pour les tests de synchronisation du 5ème élue ?  
- Je n'ai plus aucun tour dans mon sac cette fois-ci. Voyons voir ce dont il est capable.

Les trois pilotes faisaient un test de synchronisation. Fuyutsuki, Maya, Huyga et Misato étaient dans la salle de contrôle.

- Baissez d'un nouveau point de trois.  
- Oui, monsieur.

Les résultats ne baissèrent qu'un peu, le 5ème élue restant en tête.

- Est-ce que ces données sont erronées ?  
- Tous les systèmes de tests fonctionnent correctement, monsieur.  
- Le MAGI confirme qu'il n'y a aucune erreur.  
- Il est incroyable qu'il puisse se synchroniser avec l'eva-02 avant que nous ayons changé la koa. Il est incroyable.  
- Mais cela n'est pas possible ! Sur ce système, c'est impossible.

Misato parla. Elle avait les bras croisés et se tenait droite derrière Hyuga.

- Malgré cela, ça s'est produit. Nous devons l'accepter et trouver pourquoi cela s'est-il passé.

Rei se tenait à la barre de l'escalator. Elle arriva en haut où l'attendait le 5ème élue. Elle monta les dernières marches, étonnée.

- Tu es la 1ère élue ? Ayanami Rei. Toi et moi nous nous ressemblons.  
- Qui es-tu ?

Fuyutsuki raccrocha le téléphone.

- Le 5ème élue a fait contact avec Rei.  
- Je vois.  
- Le MAGI est en ce moment en train d'analyser la nature du 5ème élue et quels pouvoirs pourrait-il avoir.

" Nous ne savons toujours pas quoi ou qui est ce garçon. Qui est-il donc ? "

Misato fixa le mot écrit sur une ardoise accrochée à la porte de la chambre de Shinji. Pen-pen leva la tête pour la regarder en gémissant. Elle ouvrit la porte. La chambre était vide.

- Shinji n'est pas encore rentré. Je ne recherche pas sa confiance.

Shinji était assis sur une banquette appuyée contre le mur, en face des portes de la Nerv. Il avait un coude appuyé contre son genou qui était contre lui. Il écoutait de la musique avec son SDAT.

- Central Dogma est maintenant ouvert. Veuillez utiliser la route 3 s'il vous plaît.

La porte n°13 s'ouvrit sur Kaworu, les mains dans les poches. Il s'avança vers Shinji alors que la porte se refermait. Shinji releva la tête.

- Salut, tu n'étais pas là pour m'atteindre hm ?

Shinji retira ses écouteurs en baissant les yeux. Il rougissait.

- Eh bien pas vraiment attendre.  
- Alors, que fais-tu ?

Kaworu arriva en face de Shinji. Il se baissa un peu en souriant.

- Eh bien, d'habitude quand les tests sont terminés, je prends une douche avant de rentrer. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison ces temps-ci.  
- Tu as une maison où rentrer, cela devrait suffire à te rendre heureux. C'est bien.  
- Tu penses ?  
- J'aimerais discuter un peu plus avec toi. Je peux venir ?  
- Huh ?  
- A la douche. N'y vas-tu pas ?

Shinji acquiesça.

- Où ne le veux-tu pas ?  
- Oh, non. Ca ne me dérange pas.

Shinji se tenait à côté de Kaworu dans les bains. Il le regardait à la dérobée. Kaworu était si calme et détendu.

- Tu as peur du premier contact. Es-tu à ce point effrayé par l'affection ? Si tu ne te rapproches pas des autres, tu ne seras pas trahi, et vous ne vous blesserez pas mutuellement. Mais tu n'oublieras donc jamais ce que la solitude est. L'homme ne peut jamais faire disparaître la solitude, car l'homme est toujours seul, mais l'homme peut oublier. Alors l'homme peut trouver la volonté de vivre.

La main de Kaworu se posa sur celle de Shinji et la serra. Shinji émit un étonnement et regarda sa main. Il se fut un silence avant que les lumières ne s'éteignirent.

- C'est l'heure.  
- Cela est-il ?  
- Oui. Je dois aller au lit.  
- Avec moi ?  
- Non ! Non, je veux dire. Ils t'ont donné ta propre chambre.  
- C'est vrai.

Kaworu se leva. Il regarda droit devant lui. Shinji était toujours assis et le regardait.

- L'homme a toujours de la douleur dans son cœur.

Kaworu tourna la tête et regarda Shinji en souriant. Celui-ci rougit mais soutint le regard.

- Depuis que son cœur ressent de la douleur, il expérimente la vie comme de la douleur. Tu es délicat comme du verre.  
- Le suis-je ?  
- Oui, et cela attise ma sympathie.  
- Sympathie ?  
- En d'autres mots, je t'aime.

Les plaques noires s'allumèrent. La Seele avait une discussion.

- La Nerv fut formée comme branche de la Seele.  
- Elle a été créée pour faire notre scénario.  
- Mais elle a été prise par un homme égoïste.  
- Oui elle l'a été. Nous devons la reprendre sous contrôle.  
- Avant le Jour de la Promesse.  
- Nous devons restaurer la Nerv et les Evas à leurs objectifs d'origines.  
- Ikari répondra à la Seele de sa malfaisance.

Tout s'éteignit…

Gendo faisait face à l'Eva-01. Il lui parlait.

- Ce ne sera plus très long. La lance de Longuine qui portait notre eux est partie pour toujours. Le dernier Ange devrait bientôt apparaître, et notre vœu sera exaucé en détruisant cet Ange. Bientôt, très bientôt, Yui.

Une chambre seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune passant par la fenêtre. Rei Ayanami avait la tête reposée sur ses bras croisés, se posant encore des questions sur son existence.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours vivante ? Pour quels projets ? Pour ceux de qui ? Le cinquième élu…

Une image de Kaworu lui apparut.

- Dans quel sens lui et moi somme ressemblants ?

Rei regarda à gauche.

- Pourquoi ?

Misato Katsuragi tenait Pen-pen dans ses bras. Elle avait un regard triste. Presque toute la population avait quitté Tokyo-3 après l'explosion de l'eva-00.

- Je suis contente que cet appartement n'ait pas été touché. Dieu merci tu es vivant.

Pen-pen releva la tête pour regarder Misato.

- Mais il n'y a aucune garantie que cela n'arrivera pas encore. Donc la famille Horaki prendra soin de toi à partir de demain.

Misato regarda Pen-pen.

- Je ne pourrai plus te voir pour un moment, Pen-pen.

Pen-pen croassa. Misato baissa la tête et pleura.

De nouveau une chambre inconnue. Shinji Ikari était allongé sur un matelas au bas d'un lit, celui de Kaworu Nagisa. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés derrière la tête. La lumière était éteinte mais tous les deux étaient encore éveillés.

- Je pense que je devrai dormir par terre.  
- Non, je reste chez toi. Je devrais dormir par terre.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Huh ?  
- Tu veux que je t'écoute, non ?  
- Plusieurs choses se sont passées depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Je vivais avec mon professeur avant. C'étaient des calmes et longs jours. Je vivais juste. Mais j'étais bien comme ça ! Il n'y avait vraiment rien que je devais faire.  
- Détestes-tu les gens ?  
- Pas vraiment, je n'en tiens pas compte. Mais je hais mon père.  
'Pourquoi ai-je cela à Kaworu ?'

Shinji tourna la tête vers Kaworu qui justement le regardait avec un sourire heureux. Shinji rougit.

- Je suis certainement né pour te rencontrer.

Kaworu était debout sur la statue où il était quand il avait rencontré Shinji pour la première fois. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et il y avait du brouillard. La Seele était là, flottant au-dessus de l'eau, entourant Kaworu. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

- Les humains sont incapables de créer quelque chose sans rien. Ils doivent avoir quelque chose avec quoi commencer, car les humains ne sont pas des Dieux.  
- Mais il y a un homme qui veut prendre des pouvoirs égaux à Dieu.  
- Il y a un homme derrière nous qui veut rouvrir la boîte de Pandore.  
- Et il veut refermer la boîte avant que l'espoir apparaisse.  
- L'espoir ? Ceci est l'espoir des Lilims ?  
- Il y a autant de formes d'espoirs que de gens.  
- Car l'espoir existe seulement dans le cœur des gens.  
- Mais nos espoirs se matérialisent…  
- Dans Lilith, pro génitrice de l'humanité, les faux successeurs de la Lune Noire.  
- Et dans Adam, pro géniteur des Anges, les vrais successeurs de la Lune Blanche perdue.  
- Et dont les âmes sauvées résident seulement en toi…  
- Mais les âmes ravivées sont en Ikari.

Kaworu ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Le père de Shinji, est-il comme moi ?  
- C'est pourquoi nous remettons nos espoirs sur toi.

La Seele disparue, laissant Kaworu, toujours souriant.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je suis ici.

Misato éteignit ses jumelles. Elle tenait une canette de café dans la main et avait l'air grave.

- Ce n'est pas bon, je n'arrive pas à lire ses lèvres d'ici. Tout de même, aller se promener à une heure si tôt pour se parler à soi-même… il est temps d'avoir quelques rendez-vous chez le psychologue.

Kaworu se retourna et regarda en direction de Misato. Celle-ci fut surprise.

- Ah ?! M'a-t-il repéré ?

Misato essaya de se rassurer.

- Non, impossible.

Kaworu se retourna. Il souriait toujours et avait refermé ses yeux. Il soupira.

- J'ai fais mon choix…

Dans une chambre, deux yeux s'ouvrirent.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Fruits Eva**_

**_Auteur_** : Alexiel   
**_Genre_** : Yaoi, plutôt shonen-aï puis n'importe quoi aussi  
**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Chapitre 2**_

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le centre de commande était désordonné. Le personnel tapait à toute vitesse sur les claviers, cherchant comment et pourquoi cela était-il arrivé.

- L'eva-02 a était sortie ! Un Ange la contrôle !

Misato serra les poings. Elle eut un regard déterminé.

- On dirait que le dernier Ange est arrivé. Où est le 3ème élu ?  
- Il se prépare avec le 5ème élu dans les vestiaires. La première est déjà sortie avec l'eva-00 pour intercepter l'Ange.

Misato se tourna vers le comandant.

- Devons-nous lancer l'eva-01 à sa poursuite ?

Le commandant émit une pause.

- Oui. Nous devons réunir toutes nos forces.

Misato se retourna brusquement. L'écran principal venait de s'allumer, montrant deux evas en train de se battre.

- Qui est dans l'eva-02 ?  
- Nous ne savons pas. Nous ne captons pas les signaux de la caméra interne.

Un cri de rage venait de retentir de l'eva-02. Misa se figea. Ce cri…   
Rei avait réussi à faire monter l'eva-02 avec elle en utilisant la même technique que Shinji avait employée contre le 15ème Ange. Elle avait coupé l'alimentation de l'eva-02, il ne lui restait donc que 5 minutes d'autonomie.   
Shinji arriva avec l'eva-01. La voix de Misato retenti dans son cockpit.

- Shinji… écoute-moi bien. Le 17ème Ange est… Asuka. Tu dois l'intercepter et l'éliminer… 

Les yeux de Shinji s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Un cri de douleur le ramena de ses pensées. L'eva-00 était au sol ; tordue de douleur.

- Ayanami !!! 

L'eva-02 s'attaque à Shinji. Elle lui enfonça son progressif knife dans la poitrine. Shinji cria de douleur et empoigna le sien avant de l'enfoncer à regret dans la tête de l'eva-02. Asuka n'émit aucune douleur. Son temps d'autonomie était très faible. Trente secondes à peine…  
L'eva-01 donna un coup de poing au visage de l'eva-02. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Shinji. Il s'excusait à chaque coup qu'il donnait.  
Le temps d'autonomie arrivait à son terme. Asuka éjecta la plug et en sortit. Elle était encore dans ses vêtements d'hôpital. L'eva-02 se désactiva. Asuka flotta jusqu'à l'eva-01.

- Essaie donc de me tuer, baka Shinji ! Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'as pas le courage pour cela car tu es un lâche !!!  
- Asuka… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Asuka eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne peux me tuer et ta vie arrive à son terme alors autant te dire la vérité. Je suis le 18ème Ange ! Je suis la remplaçante de Tabris. Aucun Ange ne peut m'égaliser !

Asuka sourit sadiquement à présent. Elle allait briser Shinji à tout jamais avant de le tuer.

- Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais ton putain de copain est le 17ème Ange ! Je suis la 18ème et toi, Misato Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, tous les humains sont le 19ème Ange !  
- Je… Je ne comprends pas Asuka !

Elle perdit patience.

- Le 17ème Ange est Kaw… !!!

Elle se retourna brusquement, déployant son At-Field. Une rafale de balla se répercuta dessus. Kaworu était sorti avec une eva nouvelle génération. Il replia les ailes de son eva.

- Kaworu-kun !

Asuka se figea. Les choses devenaient compliquées. Shinji ne pouvait pas la tuer, mais Kaworu le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas prévu que la nouvelle génération d'eva était terminée.  
L'eva de Kaworu attrapa un fusil et recommença à tirer sur Asuka. Son At-Field était résistant, trop même. Soudain, un halo de lumière blanche apparut au pied de l'eva01 qui commença à s'enfoncer dedans. Shinji cria. Il essaya de se dégager mais son eva s'enfonçait encore et encore alors que Asuka riait aux éclats. Misato cria.  
Tout se passa en un instant. Kaworu s'élança avec son eva et attrapa le bras de celle de Shinji. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put sortir l'eva-01, et à son tour le halo blanc l'engloutit. Le sourire d'Asuka se fit triomphant. Ils ne reviendraient plus. Le halo disparut en même temps que les evas. Asuka pouvait à présent atteindre son objectif.

- AHHHHHH !!! UN TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE !!!

Deux jeunes hommes se bouchèrent les oreilles. Un d'eux parla.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite secousse. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

La jeune fille quia avait crié fut rassurée. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Elle panique une fois de plus, pensant que c'était une autre secousse. L'un des deux jeunes hommes posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Je crois que j'ai faim…

La jeune fille brandit son sac de courses.

- Je vais vous faire un bon petit plat !

Et elle commença à marcher, suivit des deux jeunes hommes.

Kaworu se massa la tête avec sa main. L'atterrissage avait été dur. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des arbres. Au moins cela cachait son eva. Kaworu se mit à la recherche de Shinji. 

- Shinji-kun ?

Il tourna en rond dans la forêt. Après être repassé une dixième fois devant son eva, il s'assit au pied de celle-ci, un peu découragé. Il pourrait prendre son eva pour explorer plus facilement, mais qui c'est où l'avait envoyé Asuka ?

Shinji se massa le crâne. Il s'était cogné la tête en tombant avec son eva. Où était-il ? Il n'y avait que des arbres. Son eva n'avait plus d'énergie. Il se mit à la recherche de Kaworu. Il trouva un petit chemin de terre et décida de le prendre. Au bout de ce chemin se trouvait une maison japonaise avec un étage. Peut-être Kaworu était-il arrivé là ? Il entra dans la maison après avoir frappé a la porte et qu'un " entrez " ne retentisse.

Kaworu avait trouvé des magasins. Il en avait assez que tout le monde le regarde étrangement. Le Japon était un pays excentrique, mais pas au point de mettre une combinaison moulante en pleine rue. Malheureusement Kaworu n'avait pas d'argent. Il entra tout de même dans une boutique s'appelant Ayamé, votre boutique préférée, Nous vous accueillons à bras ouverts.

- Bonjour et bienvenue !

Une vendeuse déguisée en servante accueillit joyeusement Kaworu. Elle le fit entrer et appela son patron.

- Ah ! Je vois que nous avons un client ! Alors jeune homme, que recherches-vous ? 

Kaworu réfléchit. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être… 

- Une chemise et un pantalon ? Avec caleçon si possible.

Le patron ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était encore un homme jeun, aux cheveux longs et blancs. Il avait des yeux dorés magnifiques et la peau pâle comme la neige.

- Voyons voir, Minné, apporte 'la' tenue s'il te plaît.  
- Oh ! Vous voulez parler de 'celle-là' ?

Le patron sourit mystérieusement et hocha la tête. Minné partit et revint quelques instants après avec un sac en plastique. Elle le tendit à Kaworu.

- Allez l'essayer dans la cabine.

Kaworu fut perplexe mais obéit. Quand il découvrit les vêtements il sourit narquoisement. 

- Oh mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Un jeune homme portant un kimono observa Shinji.

- Hm… Bonjour. En fait, je me suis perdu. Pourrais-je appeler ?

L'homme sourit. Il lui indiqua le couloir. Shinji baissa la tête en remerciement. Il se dirigea vers le couloir et trouva le téléphone. Il composa le numéro du téléphone portable de Misato.

- Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué.

Shinji raccrocha, étonné. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il composa le numéro de téléphone de l'appartement de Misato. Même réponse. Shinji devint de plus en plus inquiet. Il composa pour finir le numéro de la Nerv.

- Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué.

Shinji raccrocha, choqué. Son regard glissa sur un calendrier se trouvant à sa droite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. 

Kaworu ressortit de la cabine. Le patron et la vendeuse poussèrent un " Ohhh ! " d'admiration. Kaworu portait une chemise noire ébène, légèrement entrouverte en haut pour laisser juste apparaître un peu de chair, avec des manches s'élargissant aux extrémités. Sur son dos était cousu un dragon argenté orientale. Kaworu avait également un pendentif en argent représentant un ange debout, brandissant un sceptre de la main gauche. C'était un ange féminin et il pendait au bout d'une chaîne en or blanc. Sur son pouce de la main gauche et son majeur de la main droite se trouvaient des bagues. Les bagues étaient noires avec des motifs dorés. Kaworu portait également un pantalon aussi noir que le charbon, assez moulant avec une ceinture de la même couleur en tissu, qui tombait vers le bas. Le patron se félicita.

- Mon génie incroyable rend mille fois plus beau n'importe quelle personne ! Je suis un génie ! Minné, apporte les chaussures.

Minné partit et revint avec des bottes noires. Elles n'avaient pas de lacets mais des fermetures telles que celles des ceintures et les bottes montaient jusqu'aux tibias. Kaworu mit des chaussettes puis il enfila soigneusement les bottes et se leva. Le patron l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

- Il manque quelque chose…

Minné tendit une veste descendant jusqu'aux mollets à son patron. La veste était noire, avec un col, et fait de cuir.

- Ah ! Parfait !

Le patron fit mettre la veste à Kaworu et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour admirer son " œuvre ". Il sourit d'un air vague.

- Cela vous va à merveilles, jeune homme.

Kaworu eut l'air un peu gêné. Il commença à retirer la veste.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour de si beaux vêtements.

Le patron sourit gentiment.

- Vous ressemblez à une star ainsi. Je vous offre l'ensemble ! Ces vêtements sont justes pour vous ! 

Kaworu tourna vivement la tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas accepter…  
- Alors, revenez me voir quand vous aurez de l'argent ! Vous me rembourserez à ce moment-là ! 

Kaworu sourit. Il hocha la tête.

- Quel est votre nom monsieur ?

Le patron sourit mystérieusement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ayamé, Soma Ayamé. Et la jeune fille à ma droite s'appelle Minné. Et vous jeune homme ?  
- Kaworu. Nagisa Kaworu.

Kaworu les remercia et s'en alla. Il avait mis sa plug suit dans un sac plastique. Tout le monde se retournait pour l'observer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui fit évanouir trois ou quatre filles. Il soupira. Comment retrouver Shinji ?

Que faire, que faire, que faire… Le 18 mai 2001 ?! La Nerv commençait à peine sa construction ! Shinji se prit la tête entre les mains.

- C'est impossible. Je dois sûrement être en train de rêver…

Il tomba sur ses genoux et secoua vivement la tête en murmurant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Des pas s'approchèrent.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Shinji releva la tête pour voir l'homme au kimono, un air interrogateur sur son visage.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ???

L'homme eut un regard perplexe.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve voyons ! 

Il s'agenouilla près de Shinji qui recula. L'homme tendit son bras et pinça Shinji, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

- As-tu ressenti la douleur ?

Shinji le regarda avec des grands yeux. Etait-ce un fou ? Il se massa le bras où l'homme l'avait pincé. Oui, ce n'était pas un rêve. L'homme se leva et lui tendit une main.

- Allez, lève toi. On va te prendre des vêtements de rechanges et tu me raconteras tout autour d'une tasse de thé ! 

Shinji hocha la tête et prit la main tendue. Il se leva.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Shinji le regarda un instant.

- Ikari Shinji.

L'homme sourit.

- Puis-je t'appeler Shinji-kun ?

Shinji fit une pause, puis il hocha la tête. Où était Kaworu ?

- Je suis Shiguré, Soma Shiguré.

Kaworu erra plusieurs heures. Il avait demandé à quelques personnes si elles n'avaient pas vu un garçon plus petit que lui, aux cheveux marron et aux yeux bleus prussiens. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il entra dans un supermarché et alla voir le vendeur à l'école, qui se trouvait être le patron du supermarché.

- Excusez-moi…

Le vendeur se retourna.

- Avez-vous vu un jeune homme de 14 ans, un peu plus petit que moi, avec des cheveux couleur chocolat et des yeux bleus prussiens ?

Le vendeur réfléchit puis répondit négativement. Kaworu eut un air abattu. Il le remercia et commença à partir avant que le vendeur ne le rappelle.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

Kaworu le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi cette question ? 

Le vendeur se gratta derrière la tête.

- Eh bien, je manque d'employés, et si tu as 16 ans je pourrais t'employer. Peut-être ton ami passera-t-il un jour par ici ? 

Kaworu sourit.

- J'ai 16 ans depuis aujourd'hui. Je m'appelle Nagisa Kaworu.

Le vendeur frappa des mains.

- Parfait !!! Je suis Daïsuké Suzuki. Tu commenceras demain vers 9h ?

Kaworu réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne vois aucun problème avec ça. Juste une question, ne savez-vous pas où je peux trouver un logement pas très cher ?  
- Hm, si tu fais le ménage et la cuisine, je peux t'héberger chez moi. Et tu peux me tutoyer. J'habite juste au-dessus du magasin.

Kaworu hocha la tête.

- Je te remercie.

Daïsuké prit ses clés. Il montra son appartement à Kaworu et retourna au magasin. Kaworu retira sa veste et commença à faire le ménage. Il espéra que Shinji s'en sortait également.

De son côté, Shinji avait enfilé un T-shirt et un pantalon un peu trop grands pour lui. Il était assis en face de Shiguré, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Shiguré sirotait le sien.

- Alors ? Dis-moi. 

Shinji but une gorgée. Il inspira profondément et raconta sa mésaventure en général, sans passer par les détails du genre je déteste mon père. Au fut et à mesure qu'il racontait, Shinji pensa que Shiguré devait le prendre pour un fou. Mais celui-ci le croyait. Shinji arriva à la fin de son récit.

- Je te propose de vivre chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu ne retrouves ton Kaworu, hum ?

Shinji rougit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Une porte s'ouvrit et des pas se précipitèrent.

- Tadaima !

Shiguré se retourna, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bon retour vous trois ! Nous avons un nouveau colocataire ! Shinji-kun, je te présent Yuki Soma, Kyo Soma et Tohru Honda.

Tohru le salua joyeusement alors que Yuki ne fit qu'un hochement de tête et Kyo n'accorda même pas un regard à Shinji, sauf pour voir que celui-ci portait ses vêtements.

- Je vous présente Ikari Shinji-kun.

Yuki sourit.

- Enchanté.

Kyo ne dit rien et partit dans sa chambre. Shiguré le gronda.

- Tu pourrais au moins lui souhaiter la bienvenue !

Il soupira et lança un regard excuseur à Shinji.

- Il est toujours comme ça ne t'inquiètes pas.

Yuki s'assit à la table et prit une tasse de thé. Tohru était allé faire le dîner.

- Le sait-il ? 

Shiguré fit l'innocent.

- Savoir quoi ?

Yuki lui lança un regard noir voulant dire 'Tu le sais très bien'.

- Non. Je ne vous dirais pas la cause de son arrivée ici. Ce ne sera que temporaire.

Yuki soupira et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Shinji pensa soudain à quelque chose. 

- Où vais-je dormir ?

Shiguré réfléchit. Peut-être dans la chambre de Yuki ? 

- Pourquoi pas dans la chambre de Yuki ? C'est assez spacieux et c'est quelqu'un de très calme. Mais comptes-tu aller au collège ?

Shinji serra les poings. Peut-être Kaworu allait-il y aller ?

- Plus tard…

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Fruits Eva**_

**_Auteur_** : Alexiel   
**_Genre_** : Du n'importe quoi mais du yaoi principalement  
**_Disclaimer_** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je dis bien aucun (c'est dommage)

_**Chapitre 3**_

- Où sont passées les evas 01 et 02 ?

Asuka approchait. Il n'avaient plus le temps, ou presque.

- Elles ont disparues ! Nous ne pouvons pas les localiser !

Misato serra les poings. Ils avaient détruits presque tous les Anges, mais le dernier persistait. Ils allaient mourir, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Misato ferma les yeux.

- L'eva 00 a intercepté l'Ange !

Misato rouvrit les yeux. Sur l'écran principal, Rei avait attrapé Asuka. Le commandant se leva, devinant les intentions de Rei.

- Rei !!!

Une explosion se fit. Rei n'était plus, ainsi que l'eva 00. Les bras de Misato se crispèrent.

- La plug n'a pas été éjectée.

Misato se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Quel est le statut de l'Ange ?

Ce sacrifice avait-il au moins marché ? Ce dernier cadeau ensanglanté de Rei Ayanami.

- La cible n'a pas été éliminée ! Elle s'approche !

Un dernier cadeau en vain. Il n'y avait réellement plus aucun espoir.

- Hyuga, prépare-toi.

Hyuga hocha la tête. Asuka arrivait. Son At-Field l'avait protégé. Elle ne prit pas la peine de passer par le centre de commandes. Asuka arriva au bureau du commandant. Adam était là, tout prêt. Misato fit une légère pression sur l'épaule de Hyuga. Celui-ci le ressentit comme un poids de cent tonnes. Il enclencha un bouton.  
La Nerv, le dernier rempart de l'humanité, disparut en une explosion.

- Hey Kaworu ! 

Kaworu se retourna. Il regarda Daïsuké, une boîte de bonbon à la main. Kaworu devait ranger les rayons.

- Oui ?

Daïsuké s'approcha et aida Kaworu à ranger.

- Tu ne vas pas à l'école ?

Kaworu reprit le cours de son travail.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les études.

Le patron soupira et arrêta de ranger.

- Si tu veux tu peux travailler au magasin après les cours seulement. Ainsi tu pourras suivre une bonne scolarité.   
- Le lycée est payant, contrairement au collège. 

Le patron eut un regard triste.

- J'ai économisé toute ma vie pour la scolarité de mon fils. Malheureusement cela fut, car il m'a été arraché. Alors je veux au moins t'aider toi à poursuivre des études que mon fils n'aura pas pu avoir.

Kaworu ne dit rien. Il s'inclina bien bas en guise de remerciement. Daïsuké lui tapota l'épaule et il partit en sifflotant.

Le lendemain, Kaworu avait reçu son uniforme. Un pantalon noir avec une cravate blanche et une veste noire dont le col était cousue par du blanc.

- Il te va à merveille Kaworu ! 

Celui-ci s'admira dans le miroir. L'uniforme était un peu trop grand.

- Demain ce sera ton 1er jour au lycée. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

- Nous partons !   
- Au revoir ! Travaillez bien !

La porte se referma sur Tohru, Yuki et Kyo. Shiguré posa son journal. Shinji était déjà parti aller chercher son ami. Il alla téléphoner… 

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui !

Yuki sourit et Kyo regarda à sa droite. Ils arrivèrent au lycée où Uotani et Hana sautèrent pratiquement sur Tohru. Celle-ci sourit et ils allèrent en classe.

- Il y a des ondes étrangères. Un nouvel élève est dans l'école. Mais quelque chose ne vas pas avec lui… Ces ondes sont étranges.

Kyo et Yuki eurent des sueurs froides. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas Saki. La plus étrange c'est bien toi.

Makoto arriva et tous s'assirent.

- Salut les jeunes. Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvel élève. Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un entra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière son passage.

- Viens ici, Kaworu-kun.

Kaworu s'avança jusqu'à Makoto. Il écrivit son nom sur le tableau et se tourna vers les élèves pour s'incliner. Il utilisa son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kaworu Nagisa. Enchanté ! 

Un silence passa où l'on entendit que le chant des oiseaux et la brise du vent dehors. Un nouveau prince était arrivé au lycée…

Shinji errait dans les rues. Il décida de rentrer déjeuner.

- Tadaima ! 

Shinji s'avança. Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux même. Un cri strident qui glaça me sang de Shinji retentit. Soudain Shiguré surgit du salon en riant et partit. Shinji s'avança prudemment jusqu'au salon. Une jeune femme pleurait à grosses larmes.

- Shiguré-san !!! Donnez-moi les 50 dernières pages !!!

Elle se leva et sortit en courant.

- …

Shinji alla préparer des ramens et trouva Shiguré en train de grignoter, accroupi, dans la cuisine. Shiguré posa un index sur sa bouche quand Shinji entra. Il murmura par peur que sa rédactrice ne l'entende.

- Trois déjeuners. Elle mange avec nous. 

Puis il s'enfuit. Shinji haussa les épaules et commença à préparer le déjeuner. Chaque jour l'inquiétait davantage. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Kaworu. Que pouvait-il faire ? Son eva était toujours dans la forêt. Il allait vérifier cela tour les jours.

- Kaworu-kun. Où es-tu ?

Un cri le coupa net de ses pensées. La rédactrice de Shiguré cherchait toujours celui-ci. Shinji soupira. Kaworu…

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et tous se précipitèrent sur Kaworu. Les questions affluèrent de toutes parts. Tohru s'invita également dans la conversation, suivit d'Hana, Uotani, Yuki et Kyo. Plusieurs filles s'éloignèrent à leur approche.

- Est-ce que tu veux manger avec nous, Nagisa-kun ?

Kaworu releva la tête pour observer Tohru. Cette fille était tellement niaise. Trop même. Tellement qu'elle devait le faire exprès. Mais Kaworu accepta. Il se leva, prit son déjeuner et les rejoignit. Sur le toit, d'autres personnes étaient déjà présentes. Yuki les présenta.

- Ceci est Hatsuharu et là Momiji. Ce sont des Soma comme moi et Kyo. Je m'appelle Yuki et la fille ni…. Sympathique à ma droite s'appelle Honda Tohru. 

Haru regarda Kaworu d'un air détaché et Momiji lui fit un signe énergétique de la main en souriant. Kaworu sentit quelque chose d'étrange en eux mais ne dit rien. 

- Ceci est Kaworu Nagisa-kun. Il vient d'arriver dans notre classe.

Kaworu leur sourit et ils s'assirent pour prendre le déjeuner. Uotani parla.

- Yuki doit être content.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air disant " Pourquoi ? " sauf Hana. Elle ricana.

- Un deuxième prince est arrivé. Les fans du club du prince Yuki vont se rabattre sur Kaworu à présent, non sans te vexer Yuki. Ha ha ha !

Les Soma eurent des sueurs froides. Des fois Uotani faisait vraiment peur.

- Et que font-elles ces filles ?

Uotani prit un air effrayé et indigné.

- Tu ne le sais pas ??? Elles t'espionnent, elles épient le moindre de tes gestes, te filment, te prennent en photo. Elles te traquent et elles puniront toute fille s'approchant trop de toi. Elles deviendront ton pire cauchemar… Et le pire jour de l'année pour toi sera… La St Valentin !!! Hé ? Tu n'as pas la trouille ?

Kaworu souriait tranquillement. Il secoua la tête. Cela n'était rien comparé aux expériences de la Seele. C'était plutôt flattant de savoir cela, enfin de son point de vue. Il sentit quel quelqu'un l'observait et tourna la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Haru qui baissa la tête. 

- Que fais-tu après les cours, Nagisa-kun ?

Kaworu réfléchit. Aujourd'hui c'était son jour de congé.

- Je ne sais pas Honda-san.

Tohru fit une demande muette à Yuki et Kyo. Ils soupirèrent et hochèrent la tête. Tohru sourit joyeusement.

- Que dirais-tu de passer chez nous après les cours ? Nous pourrions prendre un goûter !

Cela n'enchantait guère Kaworu de repartir avec Tohru après les cours. Mais il serait impoli de refuser.

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

La rédactrice pleurait en mangeant. Elle avait des envies de suicide.

- Ouinnnnnn ! Shiguré-san ! Donnez-moi ces 50 dernières feuilles !

Shiguré eut un sourire se voulant être séducteur.

- Après le repas ma chère.

La rédactrice la pointa avec ses baguettes d'un air menaçant.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous enfuit !

Shinji fit la vaisselle. Il irait se promener après. La rédactrice courait toujours après Shiguré. Shinji prévint celui-ci de son départ et sortit.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir. Il allait pleuvoir. Shinji explora la ville. Cela allait être impossible de retrouver Kaworu. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Kaworu était sur le chemin de la maison Soma. Il était avec Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji et une 'charmante' jeune fille. Hana et Uotani n'avaient pas pu venir. Le trajet de l'aller se passa sans aucun problème sauf les questions de Tohru à Kaworu. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison des Soma.

- Tiens. Shiguré n'est pas là ?

Yuki ressortit de ma chambre de Shiguré.

- Le nouveau ne semble pas être là non plus.

Tohru alla préparer du thé alors que Kaworu alla téléphoner à Daïsuké pour le prévenir. Les quatre autres jeunes Soma allèrent s'assoit dans le salon. Kaworu revint quelques instant après. Il s'assit à côté de Momiji. Yuki se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

- Nagisa-kun, nous avons un contrôle de maths demain. Comme tu viens d'arriver, peut-être devrais-tu demander à ne pas le faire.

Kaworu sourit avec confiance et assurance.

- J'essayerai tout de même. 

Yuki fixa Kaworu avec un peu d'étonnement. Tohru revint avec du thé et des petits gâteaux secs. Elle les servit en souriant d'un air stupide sur la table. Puis elle s'assit entre Yuki et Kyo.  
Pauvres d'eux… je les plains. Etre assis à côté d'elle, ça doit être l'horreur.   
Kaworu but du thé et mangea quelques petits biscuits. Tohru faisait tout de même assez bien le thé. La discussion était enjouée. Kaworu se sentit observé comme au déjeuner. L'observateur n'était que Haru. Son attitude était étrange vis-à-vis de Kaworu. Mais ce dernier ne s'inquiétait pas. Il se fit tard et il se retira donc de la petite communauté.

- A demain !

Kaworu fit des signes de la main en s'éloignant. Il arriva au coucher du soleil au petit supermarché.

- Bonsoir Daïsuké !

Daïsuké l'accueillit joyeusement.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Kaworu réfléchit un instant. Il prit les clés.

- Oui, le lycée est sympathique et les gens de la classe aussi. Mais il y a une fille qui ressemble beaucoup trop à un saumon à mon goût et elle a très mauvaise haleine.

Daïsuké ri et pressa Kaworu d'aller faire le dîner. Celui-ci monta à l'appartement et commença à préparer des nouilles sautées.

Shinji rentra à la maison des Soma à la tombée de la nuit. Tohru était en train de préparer le dîner. Kyo prenait sa douche et Yuki regardait la télé. Shiguré n'était pas encore rentré.

- Bonsoir Ikari-kun ! Tu t'es bien promené aujourd'hui ?

Shinji ne prit même pas la politesse de répondre. Cette fille l'irritait tellement. Il hocha juste la tête à Yuki quand il s'assit à sa droite. Kyo arriva, une serviette autour du cou.

- Oï le rat.

Yuki ne releva pas. Shinji ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Kyo appelait Yuki le rat.

- Le nouveau dans la classe est bizarre tu trouves pas ?

Yuki ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il haussa les épaules, cela signifiant que ça l'indifférenciait Kyo s'énerva. Il empoigna Yuki par son col avec un regard furieux.

- Sale rat, réponds au moins quand je te parle.

Yuki le regarda d'un air détaché. 

- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre baka neko ?

Le sang de Kyo ne dit qu'un tour. Il allait frapper Yuki quand Shiguré rentra comme une tornade.

- Ah la jeunesse ! Je me souviens quand j'étais jeune, mon loisir favori était de… 

Kyo et Yuki le frappèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Kyo l'engueula.

- Sale pervers !!! On s'en fout de ce que tu faisais avant !!!

Shiguré pleura.

- Ouin ! Kyo est si cruel avec moi !!! Shinji-kun aide-moi !!!

Shinji eut un regard exaspéré. L'attitude irresponsable de Shiguré lui rappelait quelqu'un… Mais Shinji ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Il devait d'abord retrouver Kaworu. Peut-être fera-t-il un tour à la sortie des collèges demain ? Juste pour voir…

**A SUIVRE**

Oh quel dommage que Shinji n'est pas été chez les Soma au moment où Kaworu venait n'est-ce pas ? Ou même que Kaworu ne soit pas au magasin pendant que Shinji y était ! A quand les retrouvailles ? :-p Mystère et boule de gomme.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Fruits Eva**_

**_Auteur_** : Alexiel  
**_Adresse mai_** : , vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews c'est rare mais ça fait toujours plaisir   
**_Genre_** : Shonen-aï, UA vu qu'on n'est pas dans Evangelion  
**_Disclaimer_** ; Les persos d'Evangelion et de Fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas !

_**Chapitre 4**_

Kaworu se leva. C'était un matin ordinaire à présent. Il se levait, s'habillait, faisait sa toilette et ensuite le petit déjeuner. Il mangeait un peu et prenait son sac avant de partir au lycée. C'était un matin comme les autres… 

Le ciel était un peu sombre, plein de nuages grisâtres. Aujourd'hui il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Mais cela n'était pas important. Ceci n'était qu'un léger détail, car il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de rêvasser sur le temps qu'il ferait aujourd'hui… 

Kaworu marcha d'un bon pas vers le lycée. Il y arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensa, son esprit pensant à autre chose. Il alla changer ses chaussures, et trouva dans son casier des lettres roses avec des cœurs rouges dessinés dessus. Il les prit et les mit dans son sac. En arrivant en classe, il salua Kyo et Yuki mais ignora Tohru. Cette fille ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

Kaworu s'assit et quelques instants après Uotani avait son pied posé sur la table de Kaworu. Elle avait l'air furieuse et Kaworu la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les gens commencèrent à murmurer.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Uotani ?

Celle-ci jeta à Kaworu un regard froid et chargé de colère. Elle le défia du regard.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on ignore Tohru quand elle dit bonjour. Et ce n'est pas un albinos comme toi qui va changer cela.

Kaworu eut un sourire en coin. Uotani n'avait pas encore remarqué la vraie personnalité de Tohru. Mais Kaworu avait réussi à percer sa couverture à jour malgré les airs niais qu'elle avait.

- Et moi je n'aime pas les petites hypocrites faisant croire qu'elles sont toutes fragiles alors qu'elles ne le sont point et qu'elles se cachent derrière un air niais. 

Uotani ne releva pas et retourna à sa place car le professeur était rentré. Les chuchotements cessèrent et la classe devint silencieuse. Un contrôle de maths attendait les élèves…

Shinji sortit dehors. Il avait pris un parapluie au cas où il commencerait à pleuvoir. Les rues étaient remplies, comme d'habitude. Les gens étaient tous pressés comme si ce qu'ils faisaient dépendait de leurs vies.  
Shinji marcha lentement dans les rues. Il évita les gens pour ne pas se faire bousculer et observa les alentours. Ses pas l'amenèrent à un parc. Il s'assit sur un banc. Il se sentait seul, horriblement seul. Chaque jour, son espoir de retrouver Kaworu s'éteignait peu à peu… Il ne savait pas par où commençait.

Le vent souffla fort et des pétales de cerisiers virevoltèrent dans les airs. Le vent décoiffa un peu Shinji. L'air était humide et le temps sombre. Ce temps reflétait en quelque sorte l'humeur de Shinji. Il était déprimé. Pourquoi ? 

Les heures passèrent, et Shinji était toujours sur ce même banc, pensant aux évènements qui s'étaient succédés. Et pour la première fois il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à la Nerv. Son cœur faillit rater un battement.

Et si la Nerv était détruite ? Comment pourrait-il le savoir de toute manière… Il était là et pas là-bas. Il secoua la tête pour éviter d'y penser. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit. De fines gouttelettes commencèrent à tomber du ciel. Shinji leva la tête.

Il ne savait point si c'étaient ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ou des gouttes de pluie…

Kaworu sortit en hâte. Il passa par un parc avant de rentrer à la maison. Quand il passa devant un banc, il s'arrêta et le regarda. Le fantôme de Shinji regardant le ciel sous la pluie traversa sa vue. Ce même fantôme se leva lentement et ouvrit son parapluie noir en grand. Il partit, laissant le banc vide.

Kaworu ferma les yeux. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber de plus belle. Un sentiment de vide grandit en lui. Il effleura le banc du bout des doigts, ses vêtements commencèrent à être complètement trempé. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, puis il partit.

Son cœur était serré, et Kaworu savait pourquoi. Il arriva au magasin et salua Daïsuké. Il était morose aujourd'hui, comme le temps dehors. Son esprit ne se focalisait que sur un certain brun aux yeux cobalts. Il se languissait de le trouver, mais son emploi du temps ne le lui permettait pas.

- Kaworu-kun ?

Kaworu releva la tête. Daïsuké avait l'air inquiet à son sujet. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer qu'il allait bien et Daïsuké lui sourit en retour.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Daïsuké eut un petit regard inquiet. Il se tortillait les mains d'un air nerveux et évitait le regard de Kaworu. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Eh bien, je dois partir pendant 3 jours en voyage… Donc est-ce que cela te dérangerait de rester seul pendant tout ce temps-ci ? C'est un voyage très important pour moi.

Kaworu hocha la tête d'un sourire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester seul. Il était seul depuis bien longtemps… et seul une seule personne lui avait fait oublier cette solitude. Mais cette personne n'était plus là… 

Le soir, quand Kaworu glissa entres ses draps, il regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était étoilé et la lune pleine. Ce paysage le fit sourire. Le vent avait balayé les nuages et seul rester un ciel bleu marine. Kaworu se demanda si, quelque part dans cette ville, Shinji lui aussi regardait ce ciel. Sur cette dernière pensée il s'endormit.

**A SUIVRE**

Bref, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui ait changé dans ce chapitre et j'essaierai de faire mieux pendant le prochain chapitre ! Sinon je suis à la recherche d'un bêta lecteur ou lectrice car je me rends compte que je fais plusieurs fautes dans mes fics et même un correcteur d'orthographe n'aide pas toujours assez donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, il peut écrire à mon adresse mail ( ). Merci 


End file.
